Kancell
|gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |officialjapname = 完全体セル |officialromajiname = kanzentai seru |othernameinfo = , lit. "Perfect Cell" |aka = かんせる (Kanseru) たれぞー (Tarezoo) |birthday = 17|month = 05|&year = 1987|ref = A congratulation Tweet from Uru |status = Active |year = 2011-present |NNDuserpageID = 876482 |mylistID1 = 26048328 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 32768103 |mylist2info = as Tarezoo |nicommuID1 = co254649 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommuID2 = co1674900 |nicommu2info = current |partner = Madotsuki@}} Formerly known as KanzentaiCell (完全体セル), Kanseru (かんせる), is an who started in July of 2011 and renowned for his cover of "PONPONPON" . He has a deep and cool voice, often categorized as an . However, he is also able to sing long and high notes without difficulty. The name KanzentaiCell was derived from the character Cell from Dragon Ball Z. Occasionally Kanseru imitates the voice of Norio Wakamoto -a seiyuu of Cell from the Dragon ball series. Kanseru is often depicted as a man cosplaying as Perfect Cell. In celebration of his 1 year community anniversary, 13 of his friends contributed to making a celebratory video, "Kan-san Nau!" On June 03, 2012, he abruptly ceased all online activity- deleted his community, mylist, covers and Twitter account- for personal reasons. Prior to this, several bans from Nico Nico Douga were delivered. However, 6 days later on June 09, 2012 he returned by creating a new community and after so, hosting a live to announce his return. Since then, he has resumed the uploading of new and old covers on Nico Nico Douga- under the name Kanseru, which is often seen used as shorthand for KanzentaiCell. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) List of Covered Songs (When I Get Home, My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead) (2011.07.06) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2011.07.07) # "Katsushika Rapsody" (2011.07.26) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2011.08.08) # "Scissorhands" (2011.08.21) # "Scissorhands" (2011.09.01) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.09.07) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -GigaP mix ver.- (2011.09.08) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.27) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.10.06) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.25) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-way Traffic) (2011.11.07) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.11.18) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.12.19) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" (2011.12.24) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.01.15) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.11) # "Psychologic" (2012.04.20) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) (2012.05.15) ---- All covers before this have been deleted on NND with the exception of collab covers. # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.07.01) (As Tarezoo) # "Heartbreak Headline" (2012.07.09) (As Tarezoo) # "Kimi Saeireba" (Love Hina Ending) (2012.07.26) (As Tarezoo) # "Rolling Girl" (2012.08.11) # "Time Machine" (2012.09.01) # "Tetrodotoxin Synthesizer No. 2" -reupload- (2012.09.05) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) -reupload- (2012.09.07) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.09.08) # "Reon" (2012.09.22) # "Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) -reupload- (2012.09.23) # "WAVE" (2012.09.26) # "Toluthin Antenna" (2012.09.28) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Last Confession) (2012.10.12) # "PONPONPON" -reupload- (2012.10.28) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.11.15) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -retake- (2012.11.26) # "Psychologic" (2012.12.01) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.09) # "Gigantic O.T.N." (2012.12.30) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ (2013.01.03) # "Pierrot" (2013.01.05) # "Palette" (2013.01.20) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.01.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.03.02) # "Gears of Love" (2013.03.31) # "Sayoko" (2013.05.09) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One-Way Road) (2013.05.13) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kami-sama" (2013.06.07) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.07.14) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.07.30) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.08) # "Matryoshka" feat. Kanseru, Ishigantou, S!N and Choumiryou (2013.10.12) # "Sai Kyouiku" (Re-education) feat. Kanseru and Madotsuki@ (2013.10.25) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.06) # "Masked bitcH" -colate remix ver.- feat. Reol, nqrse, EVO+ (chorus), 96Neko (chorus), Kanseru (chorus), HanyCham★ (chorus), Shoose (chorus), (chorus) and (chorus) (2013.12.15) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.15) # "Donut Hole" (2013.12.20) # "Tsukiakari" (2014.01.10) # "Dokusenyoku" (2014.02.18) # "Koshitantan" feat. Kanseru and nqrse (rap) (2014.02.21) # "About me" (2014.03.16) # "Kaohon Tandeki Girl" (Facebook Indulgence Girl) (2014.04.24) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Kan-san nau!.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in "Kan-san Nau!" |Kanseru twitter icon full.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in his Twitter icon |Kanzen.png|KanzentaiCell as seen in a namahousou |Kanseru.png|KanzentaiCell as seen on Twitter |Madotsuki to kanseru.png|KanzentaiCell and Madotsuki@ as seen on Madotsuki@'s Twitter }} Trivia * He has a little brother. * He is 185cm tall. * He likes alcohol, and tends to get very drunk.A post on Twitter that he's drunkA post on Twitter that he's drunk 2A post on Twitter that he's drunk 3 External Links * Twitter * TmBox